


Paradise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes his luxuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Title:** Paradise  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco likes his luxuries.  
 **Word Count:** 100 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #115, which was to use the words provided in the list below in a H/D fic. The mod of the community told me she didn't think I could do it in 100 words. Thus, this is dedicated to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/).  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of, be on the watchout for creative hyphenations, though.  
 **A/N:** *basks in the glow of successful drabblage*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Word List: Felix Felicis, honey, champagne, leather, opium, sawdust, samovar, silk sheets, chandelier, Champs Elysee, tarantula, velvet, porcelain, mahogany, platinum, mink, scarlet, pearls, kimono, paradise

~

Paradise

~

Initially, Draco scoffed. “Hotel Felix Felicis?” Now he adored the scarlet decor, honey-coloured chandeliers, champagne, silk sheets, velvet coverlets, mahogany furnishings and mink kimonos provided for platinum guests.

Dawdling, Harry admired Draco’s arse in the leather trousers they’d purchased off the Champs Elysées.

“Hurry,” Draco urged, dragging Harry towards the lifts. The pearl-covered tarantula-shaped call-button summoned it quickly.

Once inside, Draco bewitched Harry with his opium-like kisses, and arriving in their room, Harry cancelled dinner, convinced it would taste like sawdust compared to Draco.

Later, with tea steeping in the samovar, Harry stroked Draco’s porcelain skin, knowing he’d found paradise.

~


End file.
